Doctor Who Meets Neil Armstrong
by Sutekh123
Summary: On the 25th of August 2012, Neil Armstrong, the first man to walk on the moon passed away. I wrote this as a remembrance for him. RIP. Please R and R. -Finished-


**On the 25****th**** of August 2012, Neil Armstrong, the first man to walk on the moon passed away. It was most certainly a small step for man, but one giant leap for mankind. The first man on to set foot on another solar body, our moon. He was an inspiration to millions around the world, and an inspiration to me. Humanity shall look to the stars, forever, and this one man started this. And we shall never ever forget. May humanity continue to look to the stars, search for life beyond our world and continue to explore our forever expanding universe in hope to find the answer to why we are actually here. RIP Neil Armstrong; a hero, a legend, the beginning of a journey... I wrote this as a remembrance for him**

* * *

_"Many years ago the great British explorer George Mallory, who was to die on Mount Everest, was asked why did he want to climb it. He said 'Because it is there'. Well, space is there, and were going to climb it, and the moon and the planets are there, and new hopes for knowledge and peace are there. And therefor as we set sail; we ask God's blessing, on the most hazardous, and dangerous, and greatest adventure on which man has ever embarked…" _

_ ..._

"Neil Armstrong!" the Doctor slammed his fist down on a large central control of the TARDIS "One of the most inspirational men of the 20th century"

"You seem fascinated with him ever since that business with the Silence in the 60's" Rory said nodding his head over to a small pile of books on the TARDIS chair "You got a crush or something?"

The Doctor looked at him "No." he said "But I admire him, he was the first human being to step outside of planet Earth onto another solar body. Imagine saying that, imagine having that responsibility"

"Well that certainly would be a good chat up line. 'Hey Ladies! I was the first man on the moon! Want to go to my flat? It's just a taxi ride away!'." Amy said sarcastically

"True, but imagine. For the first time in human history, the human race were one. They were all looking at the stars watching in silence, waiting for the iconic moment. And then, hearing over the crackling of static and feedback, watching on the black and white television screen; 'One small step for man, one giant leap for mankind…'. All the nations of the world would rejoice. It was a moment that will never be forgotten, not ever" The Doctor smiled

"Yes, we all know. But you seem to be fascinated with him now" Rory said

"He was a friend" the Doctor said "Well, kind of. I knew him, but we never introduced ourselves. Time travel, you keep meeting in the wrong order"

"Like River Song?"

"Kind of" the Doctor pulled down on a lever and suddenly the trio felt the vibrations of the TARDIS settle down "Ah. We've landed!" a smile danced over the Doctor's face and he leaped down the steps towards the door

"Where are we?" Amy asked

"I thought you two should go shopping. I need to talk to an old friend" the Doctor said

"Who?" Rory asked

...

"Mr Armstrong" Dr. Holloway said as she entered a hospital room. Inside lay an old man in his 80's lying on a hospital bed. It was clear he was quite ill.

"Please" the man said "Call me Neil" he smiled

"Neil" she sighed "I'm afraid to tell you that complications have occurred from blocked coronary arteries. I regret to inform you that… that you may not have long to live…"

The slight smile that was on Neil's face disappeared He opened his mouth to try and speak, but he could only manage a slight "Oh". He was in pure shock. He swallowed hard "C-Can I get a phone call?"

"Of course" she walked up to the phone that was attached to the wall and handed it to him. As he inputted a few numbers and suddenly there was a knock at the door. Neil smiled, he knew who it was.

"I wonder who that could be" Dr. Holloway said as she opened the door. There stood a tall man wearing a 60's style tweed jacket and a bowtie. "Hello" the man said walking into the room

"Hold up" Dr. Holloway snapped "You can't come in"

"It's alright miss" Neil muttered "Let him in. Please"

"I can't. It's against regulations…"

"I think this may change your mind" the man wearing the tweed jacket took out a piece of paper showing it to Dr. Holloway

"Oh. Well, 10 minutes then" she said as she walked past the newcomer and closed the door behind her

"Doctor" Neil smiled

"Hello Armstrong!" the Doctor clapped the palms of his hands together and walked forward

"You came then?"

"Yes. I came as soon as I got the message. I'm so sorry" the Doctor pulled up a chair and sat down next to Neil

"It's okay. You told me once that everyone and everything dies. There is no such thing as immortality. Stars, Planets, people. They all turn to dust and will one day be forgotten. There is no escaping death"

"No. You're wrong. You won't be forgotten."

Neil giggled a little "I wish"

"No. You shall never _ever_ be forgotten. You, Neil Armstrong. The First Man on the Moon. You shall never be forgotten. You started a journey. A journey that will take the human race across the stars. You are an icon. You are a legend. A Hero. The beginning of a new era of humanity"

"Everything has it's time and everything dies. Even me, even you"

"But legends don't die" the Doctor took Neil's hand "Your legacy is infinite. And you sir, you hold such a legacy! One that will bring the human race to the stars, to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life and new civilizations. To boldly go where no man has gone before"

"Is that from Star Wars?" Neil gave a slight chuckle

"Star Trek. But the point still stands. You hold such a legacy" the Doctor knuckled bumped Neil's hand

"If I was asked… I would lead a mission to Mars. But it seems that my time is limited"

"Isn't everyone's? Last time we saw each other, I never god the proper chance to ask. Why did you go? Why did you chose to go to the moon?"

Neil smiled "Because it was there. And in the words of President Kennedy; 'Space was there, and we were going to climb it; and the moon and the planets are there, and new hopes for knowledge and peace are there. And therefor as we had set sail; we asked God's blessing, on the most hazardous, and dangerous, and greatest adventure on which man has ever embarked…'. That's why. And I am so… so glad I did. It was so… pure. A land with no disease or plague. A fresh land with no wars or fights. A land thousands of years old, a land which mankind had never set foot on. And it is an honour to have been the first man to have walked on it." As he spoke those final words, suddenly the life support machine started to bleep. They both knew what the noise meant… The Doctor looked at the screen; his heart beat was fading out…

"Neil!"

Nurses and Doctors burst into the room. "Sir I will have to ask you to leave" one said taking the arms of the Doctor and pulling him out. The Doctor had to accept the fact that Neil was going to die… his time had come… but far too soon

...

Amy and Rory heard the lock of the TARDIS turn and they watched as the door slid open. The Doctor appeared, he didn't look up from the floor. Amy could tell something was wrong. Slowly; hands in pockets, the Doctor walked up the staircase and pulled a lever of the TARDIS, forcing it to dematerialise. He sighed. Eyes closed, he sadly walked up stairs and up though an archway. Amy and Rory knew something had upset him, and that even though he was not happy, he needed some time alone. As the Doctor walked through the corridors, he thought about what had happened. He was a lord of time, yet he could never save the people who he most loved…

* * *

**RIP Neil, you shall never be forgotten**

**Alan**


End file.
